ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Oahu
Chris McLean takes 22 brand new teens to a exotic island in Hawaii, called Oahu. They will be staying in an nice hotel, called the Volcano Inn. The Horrifying Clams will be placed on one side of the hallway, and The Adorable Dolphins will be placed on the other. They will have to compete in challenge such as hiking up a deady volcano, building sand castles, solving a mystery, and trivia contests. The team that loses must go to the Smoothie Ceremony of Losers, and the inhabitant that doesn't recieve a strawberry smoothie will be eliminated, and be forced to do the Hula Dance of Shame, and leave off of the Volcano-Flinger of Losers. Characters Staff Chris McLean- The Host with the Most Chef Hatchet - The Crappy Cook Sherri- The Rude Intern Jose- The Hispanic Intern Contestants Anabel, The Gossip Cato, The Strong Strategist Christian, The Rich Boy Clayton, The Teen Heartthrob Clove, The Short, Strong Jerk Edmond, The British Prince Erik, The Lovable Goof Frenchie, The Unlucky Guy Jacoby, The Kind Jock Ludacris, The Obnoxious Rapper Marissa, The Uptight Jerk Marvel, The Arrogant Athlete Mockingjay, The Lethal Girl Oriana, The Attractive Ditz Peeta, The Down to Earth Guy Rain, The Hippie Sammy, The Goth Serena, The Sweet Model ShaRaun, The Ghetto Girl Sheila, The Bad Girl Stefano, The Charming Strategist Yetta, The Secretive Girl Chapters Chapter 1 - Aloha, Oahu! Chris McLean hops into the camera shot and smiles, "Welcome back! Chris McLean here, hoping all of America and Canada are tuning in right now! Last season, Cameron beat out Lightning for the million dollar prize! And they thought they're done! Well, they are, but still." The camera shows last season's contestants on a yacht driving by. "Yo Chris, since we're staying in a hotel this time, I don't have to cook, right?" says Chef, smiling. "I'd also like to mention Chef is back on the show as the cook!" says Chris. "What?! Ugh, you said you weren't gonna make me do anything this time, that we're on vacation." says Chef. "I'm on vacation, while you're going to be helping out at the Volcano Inn!" says Chris. "And best of all, we've got new interns, and some returning contestants as interns." "Yo Bridgette, toss me some salami? We gotta keep this stupid hotel up and running!" says LeShawna. "Okay, sorry!" says Bridgette, tossing a cold stick of salami into LeShawna's face. Chef and Chris walk into the hotel, with a familiar face standing at the front desk, "Ugh, can I go back to my hotel room yet?" "No Noah, you need to wait until the end of the episode, along with the rest of the competitors." says Chris. "Ya know, we you said we'd be involved in the series again, I thought you meant we'd be competing again, so I renewed my contract, big, big mistake." says Noah. "You're telling me," says Gwen, "I've had to give Heather and Sierra massages for the past week." "Enough whining you two, the first contestant has arrived!" says Chris, shoving Sierra into the door. "Take it away, doorwoman." "Thanks Chris," says Sierra, "I just wish Cody was here." "Well, he was gonna come back, but um, he kinda knew you were gonna be here." says Chris. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sierra screams, "how could he not wanna see me again!" "Sierra, chill out!" Noah says, "You whining about Cody won't solve anything." "Enough of you guys, time to meet our new batch of contestants!" says Chris, cueing the first limo. The first limo pulls up, and a boy with blonde hair steps out. He smiles deviously at Bridgette. "Cato, hey!" says Chris. "Sup Chris?" Cato says, "I'm looking forward to flaunting my strength, which by the way is killer. Rock hard muscles... and rock hard..." "Blab." Gwen interrupts. Cato rips off his shirt, "These are muscles." "And you're supposed to be?" A girl with pink hair asks. "A contestant, duh." Cato replies. "So am I, I'm Sammy." Sammy says, throwing her bags on a chair next to her. "You're a contestant? Ha Chris, you might as well give the million bucks already!" Cato haughtily says. "You'll go down in this game early, along with your irritating ego." Sammy assures. "You'll be lucky to make it past episode one." Cato says, flexing his muscles. "This is the first episode, like Chris will have an elimination this episode." Sammy retorts. "Time to meet our third contestant!" Chris says. Another limo skids to a halt. A short boy with wide-eyes hops out. "Cameron, you're back!?" Chris gasps. "No, my name is Frenchie." Frenchie grimly says. "But you're a guy." says Cato, "That bites big-time bro." "I know, right!?" Frenchie says. "Time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris. The next taxi arrives, and a girl gets out and slams the door. She grabs her one bag and slings it over her shoulder, and walks in the door. "Everyone, meet Clove!" says Chris. "Hey, Clove." says Cato, winking at her. "Ugh, whatever, hi Clover." Sammy says sarcastically. "Um, it's Clove." says Clove, shooting Sammy a nasty glare. "Well, whatever." says Sammy. "Why hello Clove, I'm Frenchie Augustus Bailey." says Frenchie. "Cool? Dweeb." says Clove. "Time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris. A blue checkered taxi skids to a halt, and a boy with blonde hair gets out. He grabs his bags and runs inside. "Everyone, welcome Peeta!" says Chris. "Oh god, District 12." says Clove. "Gee, nice to meet you too." says Peeta sarcastically. "Hey, Peeta," says Cato. "Glad to see someone from the loser district in the game, which will obviously be the first voted off!" "Yeah right man, I'm a real nice guy once you get to know me. My dad is a baker in my district, and I ice the cakes, and I can already taste the icing of the cake on the day of your elimination!" Peeta retorts. "Yeah right man, I'm gonna make it all the way to the end!" says Cato. "Yeah, and I can't wait to see you crash and burn in the finals!" says Sammy. "Aw, thanks honey, I could be the highlight of your day." says Cato. "Sorry, you may be hot, but your attitude is a major turnoff." Sammy says, smirking. "Aw, I'm sorry you feel that way about rock hard abs and pecks." says Cato. "No, I feel that way about jerks and manboobs, so basically, Chris." says Sammy. "I heard that." says Chris. "Yeah, you were supposed to." Sammy grimly says. "Well then..." Chris grimly says, "Time to meet our next contestant, Marissa!" The next taxi arrives, and a girl with a really tight dress steps out. She angrily says, "You stupid piece of $%@!, I think my rottweiler could drive better! Like you're getting a tip, I will make your life miserable!" "Woah... she's touchy." Frenchie nervously says, as he hides behind Cato. "Dude, relax, let the master take care of this... I'm gonna get me an alliance and a relationship!" says Cato. "Wow, you move on fast, Cato!" says Clove. "We haven't even been over for a month, and you're already dating girls like that!" "Hey there, Marissa." says Chris. "Ugh why can't we just compete again?" Noah asks, throwing Marissa's bags onto a cart. "We actually brought in good ratings, and weren't total brats." "At least we're entertaining!" Marissa retorts. "Sure." Noah says sarcastically. "Jeez, for you this is a nice hotel Chris, especially after you getting fired." says Marissa. "I wasn't fired!" Chris says angrily, as he stares at the former contestants. "Yeah you were... they hired that Mallory chick and then she turned out to be boring and they fired you and Blaineley was busy, so you were their last resort, so you got re-hired." says LeShawna as she brings out a table. "Hush!" says Chris. "What? If you wanted us to work for you, did you really expect us not to comment?" LeShawna says as she slams the table on Marissa's foot. "Oops-my bad!" "Ow! You did that on purpose!" says Marissa as she holds her foot. "So?" LeShawna asks, throwing the table onto Noah. "Um... time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris. "Jeez, this one will be better." The next tazi skids to a half, and a girl with red hair hops out. As she gets out, Owen, who is driving the taxi, holds out his hand, "Tip, please?" The girl's mouth opens, "Are you kidding me? All you did the entire time was talk about donuts and how much you miss competing! You had four seasons bro, get over it!" "I know, but I got thirty-sixth place last season!" says Owen. "Yep, and my home girl LeShawna won it all! The girls says, as she opens the door. "Now goodbye!" She slams the door and enters the hotel. "Hey, Sheila!" says Chris. "Oh my God, LeShawna!" says Sheila. "How's my cousin?" "Good girl, how about you?" says LeShawna as she hugs her cousin. "Good." says Sheila. "Aw, ghetto girls united, how sweet." says Marissa. "Excuse me?" says LeShawna. "Goodbye Heather clone!" LeShawna leaves the room and the screen fades to blank. "And... we're back!" says Chris. "We've now met seven of our twenty-two competitors!" "So, how are you doing Frenchie?" asks Peeta as he glares at Cato. "Pretty good I guess. I mean, Cato scares me. Wanna vote him off the first chance we get?" asks Frenchie as he looks over to see if Cato was listening. "Hmm... not sure. He could be an assett or a nuisance." says Peeta, as Cato walks over. "Sup broskies?" asks Cato. "Heard the short guy say my name." "My name is Frenchie!" says Frenchie. He glares at Cato, and then rubs his elbow. The screen shifts over to Clove, Marissa, Sammy, and Sheila arguing. "An alliance... with you?" says Sammy. "Yeah right, I'd rather get hit by a bus." A bus stops by the hotel, and Sammy gasps, "Not what I meant!" "I agree with her." says Clove. "There's no way I'm teaming up with you." "I ain't with you... I don't need anybody. I can win this game on my own!" brags Sheila. "Sure." says Marissa. "But when we're all on the same team and you're in trouble, don't come crying to me!" "Like that'll happen." says Clove, sitting down in an empty chair. "Yeah, like I'll come crying to you honey. If anything, you'll be the one crying... to me!" brags Sheila, as she munches on a bag of Doritos. "Yikes.. you don't wanna get fat do you? I'll take care oft these." says Marissa as she takes the bag and stomps on them. "Ooh! You are so dead!" says Sheila. "Nobody ruins mah food!" "Considering your eating habits, it needed to be ruined!" says Marissa. "Time to meet the next contestant, a famous rapper." says Chris. "Meet Ludacris!" "Oh no..." says Marissa. "You couldn't choose a talented rapper like Drake?" "We chose one that could be controversial." says Chris. "Gets older folk drawn to the show also!" "Almost every rapper is controversial." Sammy states. A limo pulls up, and a boy wearing a hat and skinny jeans hops out. He grabs his bags and enters the hotel, "Yo, yo, McLean, I'm gonna win this thang!" "Oh... my... god." says Cato. "Yo, yo, I'm Luda I'm not as nice as Buddha, but I'd like to eat some gouda with Buddha!" says Ludacris. "He does realize that he's not in a concert, right?" asks Frenchie. Ludacris throws his bags on top of Marissa's and walks towards the guys. "What the-no! My bags have my Glindle Ice in that! You could have cracked the screen!" screams Marissa. "Yo, yo, Marissa, are you a good kissuh? I think you should chillax before you're mind goes missing!" says Ludacris. "Ugh!" says Marissa. "Leave me alone," "Aw, why?" says Ludacris. "Time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris. "Jeez, I hope this one is actually interesting," Another taxi arrives, and a boy with a green shirt hops out. He glares at the taxi driver, grabs his bags, and enters the hotel. "Hey, Marvel!" says Chris. "Sup McLean?" says Marvel. Marvel walks up to the contestants, and nods in Cato's direction. Cato smiles, "Sup District 1?" "Sup District 2?" says Marvel. "Ah look, it's District 12, the poor, sappy, run-down district in Panem." "Better run-down than cocky and arrogant." Peeta retorts. "Ooh, guess he told you." says Sammy. "You know that Marvel is right, District 12 sucks." says Clove. "Well you blow, so it looks like you both have problems." says Sammy. "Blow? Oh no, the volcano is erupting! Ah!!!" says Frenchie, running in circles, until being tripped by Cato. "Jeez, get a grip." "I don't need a grip, Sammy said blow!" says Frenchie. "Wow.. you really are like Cameron." says Marissa. "Well duh.. he's my cousin!" says Frenchie. "So you have to act like an annoying loser?" says Clove. "I'm not acting like a loser!" Frenchie says angrily. Marvel says in the confessional, "Wow first confessional. , I know that I can manipulate Frenchie into an alliance with me, and I can also get two other suckers in also to do my dirty work for me!" "How are you related to Cameron?" Clove asks. "My mothend his mother are sisters." says Frenchie. Clove walks away angrily. Clove says in the confessional, "Why is he even here if he is realted to Cameron? He's filthy rich now because he won Canadian Idol! He doesn't even need the money, so what are his true intentions?" "Time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris. "Can it please be somebody not geeky, cocky, annoying, gothic, overly-nice, or artistic?" Marissa asks. The next taxi arrives, and a very attractive girl with curly, brown hair steps out. She hands the taxi driver some money, and shuts the door. "Meet, Serena!" says Chris. "Woah, I got dibs." says Marvel. "Yeah right." Cato haughtily says. Peeta says in the confessional, "Pssh, Cato and Marvel act like Serena is just some girl they can mess with and charm and woo, when she isn't she is really pretty, and I guess she could my possible girlfriend.." Serena says in the confessional, "Wow.. these guys are all basically like the ones back home- either nerdy, cocky, or artistic with a sweet side. That guy Peeta is not my type though, let me tell you that. My modeling agent says that dating a celebrity like Dustin Beaver is good publicity for my image, so is participating on this series." "Wait.. weren't you on Canada's Next Top Model?" says Marissa suspiciously. "Um no... you must be thinking about my twin sister, Sarita." says Serena nervously. Marissa raises an eyebrow. Marissa says in the confessional, "She is totally from Canada's Next Top Model, and I plan on exposing her, but not just yet." "Finally! Somebody normal!" says Sheila excitedly, as she spits out her gum and sticks it in Cato's hair. "Dude, what the crap!" says Cato. Sheila backhands him, "I'm a girl, gurl, get it right, or get out of mah way!" "You stuck gum in my hair, you're useless." says Cato. Sheila flips him off and pulls out her hair brush. "Oh, that was classy," says Marvel. "Us District One folk like fancy things and classy people." Marissa smirks, "So you don't like yourselves?" Marvel glares at her. "Time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris. The next taxi runs into the side of the hotel, and a girl with a long, brown braid hops out, terrified, "Thanks a lot, pyscho!" The driver, who appears to be Izzy, laughs, "Sorry haha!" "Everyone, meet Mockingjay, thanks for ruining my hotel, Izzy!" says Chris angrily. "Sorry, it was really nice, ya know, until I drove my taxi into it! Hahaha!" "Hey, Mockingjay, it's me Peeta, from District 12." says Peeta. Mockingjay blushes and smiles at Peeta, and then quickly frowns. "Oh, you two know each other?" says Cato. "Wow, an alliance already, might wanna break that up sometime soon." says Marvel. Cato nods. Mockingjay says in the confessional, "First of all, I am from District 12, but I know Peeta, a few years back when my father died, I was getting ready to starve and I needed to provide for my family, and I saw Peeta outside getting smacked by his mother in the rain, and then he tossed me a slice of warm bread. I think he may be in love with me." Peeta says in the confessional, "Mockingjay is so gorgeous, I've had a crush on her since Kindergarten, her really name is Jennifer, but she goes by Mockingjay." "We live in the same District yes, but we haven't really communicated much." says Mockingjay. "Yeah, we go to school but we're nowhere near friends." Peeta adds. Mockingjay glares at him. "Yeah right, you two are so dating." says Clove. "Yeah, that is so obvious, plus you blushed when he mentioned your name!" Marvel adds. Sammy rolls her eyes, "So what if they know each other? You guys know each other." "Oh shut it, Sandy." Clove says mockingly. "Shut it, pit breath." Sammy retorts. "Oh shut up, at least my entire wardrobe isn't from Cold Topic." says Clove. "Oops, better call the clown and told him that his make-up was stolen, cause it looks like you just used the whole box in one day." says Sammy. Frenchie, Mockingjay, and Peeta chuckle. "Yo, yo, ladies, no need to get crazy!" says Ludacris. Marissa smacks Ludacris with Mockingjay's luggage and tosses it on a luggage cart. "Ow! Yo, yo, Riss, do you wanna kiss?" Ludacris puckers up, and Marissa squirts perfume in his mouth. "Ew!" Ludacris screams. "Yo, yo, gurl you are my world!" Serena says in the confessional, "Everybody here is so nice, especially Peeta, he is so done to earth and all, but I can't trust Cato or Marvel, they've been hitting on me like I'm a baseball bat; well not like a baseball bat, I'll change that to flirting." "Time to meet the next contestant, Christian!" says Chris, as another taxi pulls in front of the hotel. "Jeez, thanks girl, you are the worst driver ever! I'll have my parents sue you if you ever touch me again!" says Christian, slamming the car door. The taxi driver shouts, "Hey! Nobody talks to me like that, and do not touch mah pouffe!" She throws a can of hairspray at the back of the boy's head, and drives away. "Lousy taxi drivers, just like my teachers at school, and friends, family, classmates." says Christian, as he throws his bags onto Frenchie, "You're my new servant boy, carry me and my bags to my room." Frenchie drops the bags, "Ugh.. so heavy." Christian yells, "That luggage is expensive, I will sue you and make your life miserable you worthless piece of dirt!" "Great first impression, bro, you do realize that he is competing also, right?" asks Cato. Christian nods. "Then why are you treating him like that, you shouldn't treat anyone like that, not even Clove and her tacky clothes, or Sammy, and her gothic clothes." says Marissa. "Says the girl dressed up as a business woman." Clove retorts. Marissa gives Clove a nasty hand gesture. "Woah, I like that girl's style!" says Sheila. Marissa high-fives Sheila, and then sits on a chair. "I treat everyone like this. I get my way, and if I don't there will hell to pay!" says Christian. "Hell to pay, I say!" mimicks Marvel. "Okay, you're the first out. Chauncey, check it!" says Christian. "Wait, where is my butler!?" "We kinda signed him on as a worker for us, not for you." says Chris. "What! You can't just take my butler and make him work, that's my thing!" Christian angrily says. "Well, you don't really need a butler, so he's the show's butler now!" says Chris, "He quit, and said that he never wants to see you or your bratty siblings again." Christian kicks Chris in the shin and walks off. "Well that was rude," says Chris, rubbing his shin. "Time to meet the next contestant, Erik!" The next taxi arrives, and a boy with a black shirt and shorts steps out, he smiles at the taxi driver, hands her a tip, and walks in the hotel. "Hey, everyone!" says Erik. "Yo, yo, Erik, uh, I don't got a rhyme this time, oh wait, I just did!" says Ludacris. "God, how did he even get in the business?" asks Marissa. "I have no idea." Mockingjay and Sammy say in unison. "Rappers are better than goths and loners." Clove states. "I would smack you, but I'm afraid I'd reveal your five pounds of Uncovergirl." Sammy mockingly says. "Jealousy isn't good for you, pasty." Clove retorts. Sammy charges at her, but Mockingjay restrains her. The scene switches over to Frenchie, Peeta, and Sheila. "So, you do any sports, shortie?" asks Sheila. Everyone laughs, excluding Frenchie. "I'll have you know that I was on the swim team, but I didn't do well because when I went to swim in the meets, and I sink to the bottom headfirst." says Frenchie, as everyone laughs again. "Ha, your scrawny body can't even support that giant head of yours, which makes up most of your weight, which means you're usless." says Marvel. "Yeah, I'd prefer a rock over you." Cato adds. "It's time to meet the next contestant!" says Chris, as another taxi arrives and a giirl with a purple tank top and brown hair steps out. She grabs her luggage and walks into the hotel. "Hey, Yetta!" says Chris. "Hey." says Yetta grimly. She rubs her arm and walks to the couch. "Hey gurl, I'm Sheila, and this is Mockingjay, and this is Peeta, and that's.. uh, I forgot his name, oh yeah- Frenchley!" says Sheila. "My name is Frenchie!" says Frenchie angrily. "Yeesh, chill out bro." says Marvel. "Yeah, little Frenchie has a big boy voice!" Cato mockingly adds. Suddenly, a taxi comes crashing through the glass doors and a chubby girl with an afro steps out, grabs her bags, and flips off the driver. "ShaRaun, you were supposed to wait for your cue!" says Chris. "What? Excuse me? Raunie has no cue, you get her when she feels like it, if you can't handle my worst, you ain't getting my best, my only friend is PJ from Total Drama Revolution, who never talks." says ShaRaun. She pulls out a twenty dollar bill out of her bra and tosses it in Noah's direction. "Thanks." says Noah. "Classy, very classy." says Clove sarcastically. "You can not make me stay here with these idiots, I'm going home!" says Christian. "Easy Christian, you won't get Chauncey back if you quit." says Chris. Christian scoffs. "Whatever, I can get out of my contract somehow, Chauncey! Oh crap." says Christian. "Chu' need to lax' bro, cool? Cool." says ShaRaun. Suddenly, a girl with light blonde hair and a peace sign walks in the room. "Everyone, meet, Rain!" says Chris. "Wait, there was no taxi... how'd you get here?" asks Sammy. "Easy, my animal friends showed me an easy path to Hawaii, even though I live in Los Angeles. My Rainbow Unicorn, Oshawott led me here!" says Rain. Mockingjay and Serena merely glare at each other. Mockingjay says in the confessional, "I don't trust that Serena girl, she keeps making googly eyes at Peeta. It's not like I care, but really? Ugh, I gotta keep my eye on the prize." "Uh, where are you from Rain? Mount Rainbow?" Clove smirks. Mockingjay smacks Clove in the back of the hand and walks away. "No, I am one with nature, I live in the rainforest." says Rain. "You all are a bunch of idiots! You cannot make me stay here!" says Christian. "I tried the same thing in Total Drama Island, didn't work out so well." says Heather, "I ended up losing my hair, losing my million, and my dignity." "Heather, you're paid to work, not speak." says Chris. "Now, time to meet the next contestant!" The next taxi arrives, and a girl with blonde hair and a red dress steps out. She is seen typing on her uPhone and accidentally runs into the hotel doors. "Easy Anabel, you won't be needing this anymore." says Chris, taking Anabel's uPhone and putting it into his pocket. "Hey! I was trying to find out who Chelsey is dating! My girl didn't tell me, so I have to find out on Twitbook!" says Anabel angrily, trying to get her phone out of Chris' pocket. "Oh god, these people are ridiculous!" says Marissa. "I swear, I am the only sane one here!" "I threw a wish in a well... don't ask me I'll never tell," says Rain. "Keep singing that song, and I will boot you!" says Clove. "Woah, can't we just all get along?" says Rain, as she sits Indian style, mumbling to herself. "Chu' gotta be trippin'; Raunie don't like nobody." says ShaRaun, attempting to maintain her afro. "Time to meet the next contestant." says Chris, annoyed after watching ShaRaun talk. The next taxi arrives, and a girl with red hair and a blue shirt steps out. She smiles at the taxi driver, who is shown to be Justin, and then opens the door. All the guys stare at her, except Peeta, who is still hung up over Mockingjay and Serena. "Hey, Oriana." says Chris, while the guys are still staring at Oriana. "Hehe, didn't your mom teach you boys not to stare?" Oriana asks, "I mean, come on, there's 10 other girls here." "I don't get what the big fuss is about, I got two pretty girls right here." says Peeta. "Unlike my mother, she is so mean to me, so cold, it hurts, I'm glad I'm not at the bakery." Mockingjay says in the confessional, "I don't know what kind of game Peeta is playing.. but he better get his act together, or I'll cut him early, I can't let Serena take him away from me, not that I care." Peeta says in the confessional, "Man, Mockingjay and Serena are both so great... I don't know who to choose.. hmm...." "According to the anatomy of physics, I'm not physically fit for this competition." says Frenchie sadly. "Then it looks like we get to whip you up to get buff like us." says Marvel. "Yeah, you don't want to be a small fry with a large cheeseburger the rest of your life, which is ironically is the shape of your body." adds Cato. "At least his head isn't hollow." says Sammy. "Yeah, I'd rather have a brain than be all air and muscles." adds Serena. "Time to meet the next three contestants... budget cuts made us have only be able to afford one taxi left...." says Chris. "Meet British brat- I mean royalty, Edmond, athlete Jacoby, and Spanish royalty Stefano!" "British royalty? Please, I'm American Royalty." says Christian. "That's what you think." says Marissa. The final taxi pulls up, but quickly, a limo slams into the rear-end of the car. The three boys angrily walk out of the taxi, and Edmond begins cursing, "I can't believe that piece of $#!* limo almost killed me! I am British royalty, my parents would've killed him! I am Queen Orange Soda's grandson!" "Chill out, at least everyone's okay." says Jacoby, dragging his luggage out of the car. "He could've killed me and my pectoral muscles." says Stefano, stepping out of the taxi, brushing off his pants. Suddenly, and tan boy with spiked up brown hair steps out. He quickly runs over to the three guys and says, "Oh my god, are you guys okay? I'm Clayton, and I'm from the Twiblood series." "You're just lucky I didn't get hurt! QOS would've sued you!" says Edmond angrily. The four guys walk in together, and immediately, all of the girls, except for Marissa, Mockingjay, Sammy, and Serena squeal when they see Clayton. "Oh my god, it's Clayton! Eeee!" says Oriana, falling into Cato's arms. "I got you babe." says Cato slyly. Oriana says in the confessional, "Cato is so hot! But so is Clayton! Hmm... looks like I'll be striving for two boy's hearts, or is it kidneys? Hehe, haha!" "Jeez, I wonder how much he got paid for this gig.." says Sammy. "Yeah, I really doubt that he randomly auditioned for this just out of interest for competing." Mockingjay adds. "Alright, now that we're all here," says Chris, glaring at the girls for paying attention to Clayton rather than him. "Excuse me, but can I direct your attention to the rules?" "Yeah, I guess, but make it quick boo." says ShaRaun, rubbing Clayton's abs. "Okay.. first of all, let's get you split up into teams..." says Chris. "The Adorable Dolphins are: Anabel, Cato, Christian, Clove, Erik, Jacoby, Ludacris, Oriana, Serena, Sheila, and Stefano." "The Adorable Dolphins? What a stupid name." says Cato, as he smacks Erik. "Leaving Clayton, Edmond, Frenchie, Marissa, Marvel, Mockingjay, Peeta, Rain, Sammy, ShaRaun, and Yetta on the Horrifying Clams." says Chris. "Each week, you will compete in a challenge, and the winning team will be immune from elimination, and the losing team must report to The Smoothie Bar Ceremony, were you will drop a coin in the smoothie glass of the competitor you want eliminated. In this season, a strawberry smoothie represents safety." "What if you're allergic to strawberries?" Frenchie asks. "Well, then don't drink it, or you'll be pretty messed up." says Chris. "The contestant that doesn't receive a strawberry smoothie must immediately do the Hula Dance of Losers, and be airlifted to the Volcano-Flinger of Losers, where you will catapulted to an unknown location in the ocean!" "Ha, that's weak, my rhymes are fine, I could beat you all any day, any time," says Ludacris, "Your rhymes are weak, they make me wanna creak, I gotta stop rapping everytime I speak." "Your telling me." Sammy mumbles. "And now, for where you will be sleeping. This season, you will be staying with one or two roommates, due to this hotel only being two stories." says Chris, grabbing his clipboard. "Anabel, Clove, and Oriana, you are Room 101, here are your keys, go walk away." Clove says in the confessional, "Are you kidding me!? Of all people to have as roommates, I'm stuck with the dimwitted redhead, and the blonde who never shuts up about Twitbook." "Serena and Sheila, you have Room 102. Cato, Christian, and Erik, you have Room 103, while Jacoby, Ludacris, and Stefano, you will be in Room 104." says Chris, tossing the three groups their keys to their suite." "This looks fun, right guys!?" says Erik, bumping Cato's elbow. "Yeah, totally." says Cato sarcastically. Christian says in the confessional, "Ugh! I have to share a room!? Where is Chauncey!?" "And now, for the Horrifying Clams. Marissa, Mockingjay, and Rain, Room 201." says Chris, tossing them their keys. "Cool, I bet I could melt this key and make some cash for the rainforest. Yah." says Rain. Marissa and Mockingjay roll their eyes. "Sammy, ShaRaun, and Yetta, Room 202. Clayton, Edmond, and Frenchie, Room 203, Marvel and Peeta Room 204." says Chris, tossing all the groups their keys. "Now, go find your suites and you have the night off. "Wait... how isn't there a penthouse?!" says Edmond, looking around for the button on the elevator. "I'm a prince for QOS' sake! A prince!" "Ah! I love my job, and it's great to be back! So who will go home first? Find out next time on: Total... Drama... Oahu!" says Chris, as the screen fades to black. Chapter 2 - Fighting Lava With Humans - Part 1 "Previously on Total Drama Oahu," Chris began. "We met 22 new crazy new teens, and two new teams were formed: The Adorable Dolphins & The Horrifying Clams, and with the teams evened in power, who will be the first team to win immunity? Who will go home? Find out tonight, on... Total... Drama... Oahu!" "Oh my god, the volcano is erupting!" says Anabel frantically. "No, I that the red stuff coming out of it was hot sauce." says Sammy sarcastically. "Oh my god, I love hotsauce!" says Oriana. Sammy backhands her and walks away. "Holy $#!*, the hotel is melting!" says Christian, pointing to the hotel that now has a roof of lava over it. Across the screen, there are words, that say "Earlier today," The next scene shows Cato, Christian, and Erik in their room. Cato looks thoroughly irritated, as Erik rambles on about his life back home, and Christian is shown searching for ways to embarass the contestants on the internet. "Christian, what are you doing?" Erik says. "Nothing you insignificant piece of dirt," says Christian. "Harsh bro, I like it!" says Cato. "Yeah, I wouldn't be getting so happy either Jockstrap, you're going home first in my book." says Christian. "Yeah right, I'm in good with the girls, and there's 5 other votes in my benefit, I could use them against you possibly, unless you align with me." says Cato. "Yeah, you don't wanna go home first, do you?" Erik adds. "Oh shut up Erik, nobody even likes you," says Christian, pacing back and forth. "Fine, I'll join, but only if you take me to final two, and Erik, if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure your life is a living hell, I will destroy you." "What he said." Cato adds. The shot goes over to Room 202, with Sammy, ShaRaun, and Yetta. Sammy and ShaRaun are shown arguing, with Yetta just now waking up. "I know you took mah Fruit Snack Pockets," says ShaRaun. "Oh please, I didn't take your packets, and even if I did, I'd be doing you a favor," Sammy retorts. "Woah! Okay girls, chill out." says Yetta, attempting to break up the argument. "Raunie knows dat' little swerve took my Fruit Snack Pockets!" says ShaRaun, as she is restrained by Yetta. "Oh whatever, get it over it." says Sammy, as she walks out of the room and to the elevator, followed by ShaRaun and Yetta. Chapter 3 - Fighting Lava With Humans - Part 2 Chapter 4 - The Unforgettable End Arrival Order #Cato #Sammy #Frenchie #Clove #Peeta #Marissa #Sheila #Ludacris #Marvel #Serena #Mockingjay #Christian #Erik #Yetta #ShaRaun #Rain #Anabel #Oriana #Jacoby #Stefano #Edmond #Clayton Elimination Table 1''' - Episode 4 was a reward challenge. '''2 - Cato was supposed to be eliminated, but Chris suprised everyone with Clayton being presumed dead. 3''' - Episode 5 was a double elimination. '''4 - ShaRaun was originally going to be eliminated, but Yetta quit in her place, due to her needing to seek chemotherapy for her leukemia. 5 - Clayton was not found in the volcanic explosion in Episode 4, so he was presumed dead at the hotel.